Question: Simplify the following expression: ${4(7n+3)-4(4-3n)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${4}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {4(}\gray{7n+3}{)} - 4(4-3n) $ $ {28n+12} - 4(4-3n) $ Distribute the ${-4}$ into the parentheses: $ 28n+12 {-4(}\gray{4-3n}{)} $ $ 28n+12 {-16+12n} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${n}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {28n + 12n} + {12 - 16}$ Combine the ${n}$ terms: $ {40n} + {12 - 16}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {40n} {-4}$ The simplified expression is $40n-4$